


Happy Hotaru

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Manga drabble. Hotaru tries to remember happy moments, but Queen Nehellenia is a spirit to her.





	Happy Hotaru

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Hotaru glanced at the stuffed firefly in her arms. After a sudden smile, she cuddled the toy on her blanket. She was safe in her bedroom. She wasn't Sailor Saturn. The Guardian of Silence. Particular memories returned. 

A memory of Sailor Saturn attacking Pharaoh 90. Another memory of her using Silence Glaive Surprise to convince the Amazoness Quartet they were being manipulated. There was also the memory of her giving Eternal Sailor Moon her power to defeat Queen Nehellenia. The memories ended. 

Hotaru rested. A memory of Queen Nehellenia's smile haunted her. Hotaru trembled. Her enemy was never really gone.

 

THE END


End file.
